


Perfect Fit

by myria_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myria_chan/pseuds/myria_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Holding hands | In which Tadashi is having issues, and Kei just wants to hold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! and its affiliates.

There is an outstretch hand in front of his face, and he feels color spread like wildfire on his cheeks.

It’s the simplest gesture, sure, of adoration, of wanting, of mutual affection. Children younger than his age do it. Adults do it. People who don’t even share the same amount of emotion as they have do it; unreservedly for that matter.

He realizes that the reason why he can’t do it—can’t hold the hand properly—is because Tadashi Yamaguchi is born in a body not meant to love Kei Tsukishima properly. Tadashi is all long limbs and forming muscles, body mapped in freckled constellations and hardened by his enthusiasm with sports. His face is adorned by pimple marks from last year’s breakout, and his hair sticks in the weirdest of directions; with eyes formed in tiny slits, nose and ears too pointy and his voice too high-pitched for his liking. There are also some body parts that he is lacking—body parts that will have made this relationship less complicated and compromising.

Besides, his hands are far too rough and far too calloused with volleyball practice. Sweaty too, he could feel the moisture permeating his heated palms.

He doesn't understand why Kei will want to hold hands with someone like him.

A sigh before the outstretched hand takes hold of his in a tight grip. Naturally, like the way leaves follow the rays of sunlight, the ways eyes open during mornings, or heartbeats thrum under a simple touch. Lacing their fingers, palms kiss, encased in a simplistic gesture of adoration, of wanting, of mutual affection.

“You’re over-thinking,” Kei snorts, and Tadashi chuckles in response.

Their hands are a perfect fit. Really, what was he thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Please join us in the celebration of TsukiYama Week from July 13-19! Have a great day! Bless you!


End file.
